1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card reading device, particularly a chip card reader.
Within the scope of the invention, the term xe2x80x9ccardxe2x80x9d should be understood in its most general sense: magnetic stripe card, xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d card, xe2x80x9cchipxe2x80x9d card, etc. It should also be understood that the term xe2x80x9ccard readerxe2x80x9d is generic: it relates to any device that can read and/or write onto cards of the aforementioned types.
Likewise, the applications of these cards are quite diverse: banking or similar applications, electronic purses, security badges, etc. In France, in particular, it is customary to provide all those eligible for social security with a short- or intermediate-term xe2x80x9cchipxe2x80x9d card storing a certain amount of information of a medical and/or administrative nature.
2. Description of Related Art
For about twenty years or so, these various types of cards, particularly the cards equipped with an xe2x80x9celectronic chip,xe2x80x9d i.e., with a controller or microprocessor associated with storage circuits, have been widely used, and they play an increasingly large part in the daily lives of individuals.
International standards govern the various parameters associated with the cards: dimensions, location of the magnetic stripe, location of the xe2x80x9cchipxe2x80x9d and location of the input-output interfaces (connections). Meanwhile, the computing power of the electronic circuits as well as the quantity of information stored have sharply increased.
The input-output connections allow two-way transmissions between the card and various types of card readers, whether they be card readers associated with stationary devices (cash dispensers, automated teller machines (ATMs) ATMs, devices incorporated into an electronic cash register or a microcomputer, etc.) or portable, point-of-sale terminals such as a payment terminal (restaurants, various stores) or a medical terminal.
All these devices have at least one characteristic in common, i.e., an insertion slot or aperture into which the card is inserted for purposes of a write and/or read operation. This slot opens directly to the external environment and is large enough to allow the penetration into the housing of the card reader of small metal objects such as paper clips, or more simply, particles or dust. The entry of such elements is even easier, and thus more frequent, when the card reader is a portable terminal capable of being moved to various places that are, a priori, unprotected.
A card reader comprises electronic circuits and mechanical elements that are extremely miniaturized. The objects or polluting particles that may penetrate the card reader insertion slot are therefore capable of creating malfunctions, or even damaging some of these elements or circuits.
The devices of the above-mentioned type, especially the portable devices, or at least the portable devices, have other drawbacks.
First of all, the general ergonomics of these devices are not optimal. In particular, card readers of the type that can be placed in the pocket of a garment must be as thin as possible and are generally in the shape of a rectangular parallelipiped. When they are placed on a table, it is relatively difficult to insert the card into the slot, and the access to the keys of the keyboard is not optimal, either.
Secondly, it often happens that the user forgets to remove his card after use, particularly after he has entered his confidential code by means of the keyboard. The card can remain inside the card reader without the card holder""s noticing it, especially if the card reader is equipped with a cover.
The object of the invention is to provide a card reader, particularly of a chip card, that eliminates the defects of the devices of the prior art, some of which have just been mentioned.
To this end, the card reader according to the invention, which includes a cover for protecting the keys of the keyboard and its display unit, is equipped with a flap integral with the cover that covers the insertion aperture when the device is not in use, which prevents the entry of undesirable elements into the device, even if the device is moved into a polluted environment.
In a preferred variant of the invention, the card reader is provided with a configuration such that it can be presented to a user so as to be inclined, which facilitates its handling and, in particular, the entry of a confidential code.
In another preferred variant of embodiment, arrangements are provided so that the flap cannot be in the closed position as long as the card is present in the device, which prevents the device from being closed without removing the card.
Hence, the subject of the invention is a card reading device, particularly for a chip card, comprising a housing equipped with data entry and display means, with a slot for inserting said card into the housing and with a cover protecting these data entry and display means, in a so-called closed position, characterized in that it comprises a flap integral with said cover and disposed so that it covers said insertion slot when the cover is in said closed position.